User talk:Tree Of Might.
Tree Of Might.'s Talk Page Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bujin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 15:43, May 1, 2011 Thank you very much for the complements I am glad people like this Wiki and i think it's better to for one thing my Wiki has active Admins. That's something DB Wiki doesn't have plus no fanboys. Supremegogeta 16:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes you have to make a new it works the same way on the DB Wiki. Supremegogeta 16:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi and welcome to the wiki. I'm gotek let me know if you need anything. It looks like you having some trouble with your sig do you want me to make it for you. may 1 You are doing your sig completely wrong. Would you like me to make it for you? 19:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, sorry but I need your password to make your sig, don't worry you can trust I'll turn your password to stars as soon as I get it. may 1 I see you figured out how to make a sig. Do you want any pictures in it? I can get pictures there. 00:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Sig. I'm done with you sig I changed the words a bit because I thought it was cool here it is let me know if you want me to change it. Are you sure you don't want me to add pics. may 1 Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know whats wrong, but in order to fix it I need your password. 01:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) on the sig2 page, well I really didn't know what was wrong with it but I knew it had to do with the sig2 page because in my preferences, that is where the sig leads to. So I replace that code with a new one and it works now. And please vote that it is a swear! Because it is! 02:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) well, you edit the page twice, the first time pushing the sig button so that 4 of these ~ will appear, then publish that. Then hit the edit button again and you will see a logo that looks like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle and a timestamp after that, erase the timstamp but not the symbol to have the sig without numbers. However, I would suggest only doing that on real pages, because lets say I have to go on vacation in 4 days to SG and I don't leave my timestamp, he checks it 4 days later and replies when I'm back. So leave the timestamp on talk pages, and get rid of them on real pages. And thank you for voting that it is a sware. Because it is! oh and do you go to church? 02:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The difference between "Fan Fiction" and "What If" On my darkness enhancement page you added the category "What If". It should not be there, fan fiction is anything that is made up, what if on the other hand is if this happened to the character in the series. Seeing as how I will only use it in my NG fan fiction, it should not have the "What If" category marked on the page. Now if I made up a tecnique like "Finish Buster Cannon" for future trunks and I did not intend to use it in fan fiction, it would be considered What if. 16:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You make admins by going to there contributesthan there should be something that says user rights mange click on that and there should be something like Bureacate than box, Admin than a box, Roll back than a box, in the box it should be empty click on what you want the user to be and a check mark will appare. Now scroll and click save changes. Warning the person you make a bureacat will stay one forever and you can't change it. So make sure you pick the right person for that job. Supremegogeta 21:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by contributing? Do you mean good edits to the Wiki Or what? Supremegogeta 00:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh the badge has nothingto do with good edits thats just where you saty active for 5 days in a row. Supremegogeta 02:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok It's ok dude we all get confused. So wats up? Supremegogeta 02:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh awesome i'll check it out but i gtg ttyl. Supremegogeta 02:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No more Now I know your helping expand the wiki but supremegogeta said "No one make any real Dragon Ball pages right now we have enough and we need to work on the ones we already have." 22:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thts ok dude im glad to help it's esy to find pics on google lol thanks for letting my know what you where doing. Supremegogeta 03:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't creat the frigo page or the pic. Blalafoon made it for me cause i wanted a pic for him. Supremegogeta 03:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You can ask him or Gotek. Supremegogeta 03:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Would you like two join my dragon ball z forum?. We have 13 users i just made it here is the link. http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Soilder5679 00:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) CP You should start playing Club Penguin again, Me, Blalafoon, Ava 558, Nappa 77, and Android 1700 are all on. may 16 yeah Yeah I changed my sig, for the background I picked the color crimson. I'm G0TEK on CP so let me know when your on. may 16 It doesn't matter what server you pick as long as it dosn't have a bubble by it. We'll meet at the ski hills. may 16 Sorry, but I'm already logged in and really don't want to log out then back in again. Never mind I got kicked of any way, I'll get on tundra when I log back in. I'm logged out now. may 16 There was no one on, and I was bored. may 16 Hey! :D Hey man whats up I just wanted to say cool sig and I love Turles! :) 23:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Yeah it`s good that your not a fanboy too! Is there a fanboy problem on this wiki too?!?! 23:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha thats hillarious!!! Wow Upa vs the shadow dragons haha thats crazy! :D 23:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and Upas powers like 2! :D Haha I gotta go see ya later man :D 00:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Im going to wait untill someone gets to ultra lucky edit 20000 to put it on the news. Supremegogeta 00:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Heya Tree Of Might. I am SupaSaiyan. I am new to the Wiki, will you help me out? SupaSaiyan 02:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like making sigs. may 18 How'd you even figure out thew to make a sig. You needed me to do your's for you. may 19 I need his pass and the pics. may 19 Sig I got my Sig done-- have a look! SupaSaiyan 16:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm on CP on breeze at the plaza. may 20 All right no problem, but later ok. Did you notice my sig links to my user page and my talk page now by clicking on saiyan gotek. may 20 I'm going to make your sig now. How do you want it? may 20 Ok it's done tell me if there's anything you want me to fix. Just so you know Tree Of links to your user page and Might. links to you talk page. may 20 Well first you make the sig like normal but when you put the words in only make them what you want to link to your user page then then you don't put a space and instead of user:Example you put user_talk:Example then keep making your sig like normal (that's also how you make your sig have more than one color) then when you get to the words you put what you want to link to your talk page. may 20 If you want I can make your sig like trunks 88's (how it's color always changes). may 20 Do you want me to make your Saiyan fan club wiki sig on this wiki? may 21 Ok Ok I will in a while, but right now I think I found my best friend on CP. may 21 Frozen, at the ski hill. may 21 I got your message and I think I fixed it, now you should be able to use it the same way you normaly do. may 22 I will and since I'm doing that anyway do you want me to multi-color it? may 22 Which sig do you want me to change? may 22 Cool, I'd add it to the page, but when the New Super Saiyan exists Goten is an adult. I already have a new super saiyan Goten pic. may 22 I'll add it to my user page then I'm going to bed. may 22 I will tommorow, but I wake up at 6:00 and it's 9:30 where I live. may 22 OK it's done Tell me what you think. may 23 re: I don't know. I my friend Raging Gohan made it for me. i asked him how he did it but he didn't respond back to me. Supremegogeta 20:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey Bro, I got a new sig! Nappa77 02:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I can't belive you're awake! 06:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think it's your computer. Didn't you said you made one before i remeber reading it. Supremegogeta 04:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Blalafoon is ofline so I can make your memorial day sig for you if you want? may 30 Sorry I can't do that. I'll make it for you now. may 30 Ok it's done let me know if you want me to change anything. It's at sig5. may 30 Sorry I wasn't able to make your memorial sig, I was a little busy. Your welcome. If you want I can add a strike like this or Italics like this 'or bold '''or underlined or any 'combanation.' may 30 Ok. may 30 No Problem No problem it's my job to help other users. It's seems like it's the sig 2 part your having a hard time with so I'll tell you and let you try again first. Instead of sig/sig2 you need to do sig then just do sig2 but if your making another sig you put sig3 then add the link to it on sig4 but since you have three sigs you'd do sig7 don't add anything on it then add the link to it on sig8 then go back to sig7 and work on your sig. may 31 SWEET (literally) almost makes me want to make a b-day sig, but I have to many already. may 31 Hey there dude what's up? Supremegogeta 03:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Litsining to music and tring to maintain my WIki because everyone is overreacting to the Oh my God thing witch i think is stupid and there acting imature. Butare you on chatago right now? Supremegogeta 01:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll see you over there! Supremegogeta 01:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) OK You use it by doing june 2 Go to the Template page and in the comments it will tell you.-- Supremegogeta 16:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'm really glad I can, I have been here since like..... the beginning. 01:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi tree of might. For my last saga in my fan fiction, can I mention your character Parsley? 23:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, all i need is a brief mention of him and that's all. 01:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) There's a problem, when I edit your userpage the poll doesn't show up so there's nothing I can do. June 12 Please stop leaving nonsense on my User page! [[User:Nappa77|''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it]] 00:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! June 12 Thanks, you have a cool sig too! June 12 Sure. I wonder if I should make a friend list. mmmhhhh. June 12 I'm not to big on cute stuff. I don't have enough friends to make a friend list. June 12 Oh ok. I doubt you will, but don't treat me like any new user who needs help with everything. June 12 Wanna be friends? Goten17 is awesome! 05:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh,it's ok!Take all the time you need to be a friend.Don't Put your sig on my page until your SURE! Goten17 is awesome! 05:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Good enough for me!Did you put ur sig in my page? Goten17 is awesome! 05:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No.First,look at your About me page,then look at your ''Friends ''Thing,That's what I meant,By the way,Can I be added to your Slidshow? Goten17 is awesome! 05:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC)It's on your Profile. Yeh whats up im Soilder5679. My old account wouldint let me change my avatar so i created a new account. Mystic Gohan96 06:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me Soilder my new account is Mystic Gohan96 im going back on it. Soilder5679 06:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeh i remember you we were kind of friends even though we didint speak much. So how are you?. Mystic Gohan96 06:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Good luck!. nah i dont have one. Right now as we speak im working on my power level guides. Mystic Gohan96 06:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) OH,sorry it was a thing Gotek did,anyway thanks! Goten17 is awesome! 06:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My new sig Like my new sig?!!!! June 13 Thanks. It only took me 30 minutes to make. (HAHAHAHA no seriosly it did). June 13 Yep all by myself. I made it earlier today and haven't felt like fixing the date. June 13 Yep I can do everything with sig exept add line and I can't shade very good though. June 13 Ok thank you for letting me know and good job on getting it! Supremegogeta 21:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What's up? Goten17 is awesome! 02:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Setting down the rules Sorry i didint no lol. Mystic Gohan96 16:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Supremegogeta This wiki is about DB, DBZ, and DBGT, video games, characters, moments and stuff. General Blue needed to be there some point. Supremegogeta is letting it on there as he has added categories on to i, like needs links and photos. So I think he doesn't mind it. It's ok. I like your cutest moments slideshow. I have commented on it. Could you comment on my top 10 deaths again. It's been updated with two deaths. 20:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding the pic. I have checked number 5 and number 6. When I first saw Goku metting his Grand father again for the first time in ages I got really emotional. Thanks for adding it. 20:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Rollback You are now a Rollback because of all the good edits you have made keep it up! Supremegogeta 00:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can still make fan fic pages. Supremegogeta 06:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tree Of Might. I made a friend list like you suggested. And I finished the next saga of my fan fiction Dragonball AT You should check it out. June 15 Congratulations! Guess what..... Gotek voted for you making you the new administrator. But with great power comes great responsibility. You must be fimiliar with all of the rules, mkaing sure nobody breaks them. Watch the recent activity on thw wiki to make sure nobody vandalised a page or something bad like that. And on the rules page there is a section called "Administrator Rules", read those too. Welcome to the board! June, 16th, 2011, at 8:09 A.M. CST Congrats on becoming an admin you deserve it! June 15 Yeah that might not very good! June 15 Congratulations on becoming an admin! 18:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Nappa77 is quite a cool guy I think. Have you made any Fan Fiction? I have. A Namekian's Last Stand. It's on the pages I have made. Could you check it out? 18:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey congrats on becoimng the new Admin! Read the Admin rules and i'll assign you your new job on the main page. These rights can be taken away just as easy as they where givin to you. Supremegogeta 18:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Your new job to do on the main page is Fictional character of the Month. Supremegogeta 18:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) We have decided a new job for you. You get the new segment, picture of the day. 19:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah, but I marked the days I have to change it on my calender for the next 2 years. So you get picture of the day. But it has to be one on the wiki. 19:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you change the picture of the day evry day. But it has to be one already uploaded on the wiki. 20:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey,T.O.M,Can you make a discription for your pics?I knew what the pic was,but to those who don't,can you? Goten17 is awesome! 21:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes pic of the day well be your new job! Supremegogeta 21:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Congraduations on becoming an admin. SSJ4 Vegito 00:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What's up? Goten17 is awesome! 00:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Congrats again on that......I'm reading a book on....."Theodor Roosevelt?"Anyway,have a wild time being an admin! Goten17 is awesome! 00:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) a litle late but congrats on becoming an admin. not everyone can make that cut.you earned it. 04:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) So, what you mean is that you want one of the admins to have your job for the 5 days you are gone, or let them have it permanently. 16:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why are you leaving for 5 day, and what do you want me to edit? June 17 yeah mine was just alittle later than the others though. 21:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC)